The Wedding
by RosaLev
Summary: Sequel to Laurie Cuddy. Crossover with the West Wing.  House and Cuddy head to DC for Josh and Donna's wedding
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Sequel to Laurie Cuddy. You should read that first. Take place six months after the end of Laurie Cuddy.

Disclaimer: House MD and the West Wing don't belong to me.

**The Wedding**

**Prologue**

_The Cuddy/House Home._

"I only agreed to go because you said that you would come with me." House whined as he watched the love of his life button her shirt.

"I'm meeting you there." Cuddy answered, "I have meetings all day. Besides, didn't Josh say that tonight was boys night out?"

"I doubt that Donna is going to let Josh have a real boys night out. We'll probably end up playing poker or watching football."

"There will be beer and liquor, thats all you need."

"You're just happy we won't be going to a strip club."

"Can't say I'm disappointed you won't be ogling other women while I'm in another state." Cuddy smiled at House. He reached up and grabbed her hand.

"Well than you're going to have to give me a little something to tide me over until you join me." He pulled her on to the bed and began kissing her. The phone rang loudly on the bedside table. Cuddy reached for it but House grabbed her hand away before she could pick it up.

"The phone is ringing." She giggled.

"I don't care." He kissed her again

"It could be an emergency."

"If it was an Emergency, they would page you." The resumed kissing as the answering machine clicked on... _The number you have reached is no longer in service. Message 219. Beeeeeeep_

"I though I told you to stop changing the message on the machine." Cuddy smacked House with a pillow.

_House, It's Josh. Love the message but I should tell you that trick stopped working for me years ago. Just calling to make your your not going to bail on the wedding and to remind you to bring cash for the game. The president said he's not going to let you in the room until he sees your wallet. Call my cell when you get into town. Bye._

"So when you said that you would probably end up playing poker or something..."

Cuddy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at House.

"I actually meant that tonight I will be playing poker in the basement of the White House with the Presidents Santos and Bartlet." House actually looked sheepish and slightly nervous. Cuddy could count on one hand the number of times she had seen House look nervous.

"Don't forget Josh Lyman and CJ Craig. You're going to play poker with the greatest minds of our generation." Cuddy teased

"And your ex-boyfriend." House looked suddenly morose and turned away. Cuddy placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned into him. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"He's not you."

"Thank God. He's not good looking enough to pull of a limp." He held up his cane, "I make this look good."

"Yes you do." Cuddy smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye. "If we leave now, I'll have time to drive you to the airport."

"Yeah, but if I drive myself to the airport we'll have time to do what I really want to do." House smiled at Cuddy and noticed with delight that the look in his eye had made her blush from head to toe. She stepped towards him and reached for his belt to pull him towards her. He kissed her, hard on the mouth. She responded eagerly as his heart pounded in his ears. She wasn't the only one blushing all over.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but I got excited and impatient. More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: West Wing and House do not belong to me. I'm just playing. Just a reminder about our West Wing world. Matt Santos is president. Josh Lyman is chief of staff. Sam Seaborne is the deputy chief of staff. Helen Santos is the first lady. Donna Moss is the first ladies chief of Staff. CJ is saving the world with a billionaires money she is married to Danny and they have a little girl. Jed lives with his wife in New Hampshire. I imagine he plays an advisory role in the Santos administration.

**Chapter Two**

**Poker Night**

"Sam, you're an idiot." CJ declared as she leaned forward to gather her winnings from the center of the table.

"Me?" Sam said surprised. "House just lost a hundred bucks to you in one hand and I'm the one whose an idiot?"

"In my defense" House said reaching for his drink, "Most of that money came from my last hand with you Sam. Besides that's not what she was referring too when she called you an idiot."

"Very good Doctor House." CJ smiled at House and tossed him a cigar. Sam sighed deeply. "Now for a chance to light that very fine cigar please tell the class why Sam is an idiot." CJ held a lighter in her hand and twirled it between her fingers.

"Unfortunately I can think of a dozen reasons why one would call Sam an idiot." House looked at CJ, trying to figure out how to get the lighter out of her hand without having to answer the question, "But I'm betting that it has something to do with a woman. But as long as it's not my woman I don't care."

"Good answer but not good enough." CJ looked around the room and smiled. Most of the men held cigars in their hands. All but CJ's remained unlit.

"Remind me again why CJ has the only lighter in the room." Jed Bartlet looked at his cigar sullenly.

"The First Lady" Sam, Josh and House said simultaneously. CJ laughed.

"She confiscated everyones cigars during work."

"Got mine on my way into the building" House said bitterly. "Your wife can be quite disarming when she wants to be."

"That's true." President Santos smiled at the memory of his wife distracting him that morning in order to grab the handful of cigars hidden in his coat pocket. "totally worth it." he declared aloud

"Speak for yourself." House said. "All I got was a handshake and a demand to hand the box of cigars over."

"Which he did with a smile by the way" Wilson spoke up from his seat next to House. "I've never seen House give anything up so easily in the life

"He speaks." House teased Wilson. Wilson had been so awestruck by the group of people in the room he had barely managed to string together more than two words the entire night.

"I'm just saying that you saw Helen Santos and got more excited than a little girl at a backstreet boys concert." Wilson grinned at House and took a sip of his drink.

"The Backstreet boys are like so five years ago." House smirked

"Ladies." CJ's voice chimed in, "We are getting off track. Let's play the game..."

"Poker!" Sam said excitedly. Reaching over the grab the cards from CJ.

"I thought we were playing the, get the lighter from CJ game?"said Jed Bartlet

"I thought we were playing the, why is Sam an idiot game?" Josh asked.

"We are playing both." CJ answered taking the cards back from Sam, "And we are running out of time."

"I know why Sam is an idiot." Wilson said out of the blue.

"Good god man." Jed Bartlet leaned towards Wilson an padded him on the shoulder, "If you know something speak up. These are pre-revolution Cuban cigars from Leo McGarry's secret stash. Do you have any idea what I had to go through to get him to tell me his hiding spot?"

"Um ok." Wilson stammered. He felt suddenly lightheaded at all of the attention focused on him. He suddenly wished he hadn't let Cameron talk him into going down to DC early. "Sam never called Ainsley Hayes even though Cameron has been trying to set them up for months. Apparently he keeps going over to her office and finding reasons to meet her for drinks and coffee but won't actually ask her out.

"I don't make up reasons to see her. She's the White House council I have to spend time with her."

"You went to see her eight times last week." Josh Interrupted

"He interpreted her date two nights ago." Wilson added. "Alison and Ainsley spend a lot of time on the phone. When you mess up I've got to hear about it."

"All because he's too chicken to ask her out on a real date." Josh shook his head. "Donna and Alison spend a lot of time on the phone too."

"This from the person who took eight years to work up the courage to kiss the love of his life." Sam shot back.

"You have to admit that's a fair assessment." Jed Bartlet leaned back in his chair puffing on his freshly lit cigar before passing the recently released lighter to Santos.

"It's true." President Santos lit his cigar. Even in this casual atmosphere, the two men radiated a sense of authority and purpose. "You are both idiots."

"The question is" Jed Bartlet interrupted, "What do you do about it now?"

"We'll have to help Sam speak his mind." Josh said while he lit his cigar. "But first," Josh picked up his glass and raised it in a toast, "To Leo!"

"To Leo." the room repeated toasting to the man who was gone but not forgotten.

"With his guidance from the great beyond we may be able to find a woman who will put up with Sam!" Josh laughed and they all toasted again.

TBC

Up Next: Girls Night Out


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own House or The West Wing. I have no money please don't sue me.

Girls Night Out

_Inside the White House_

"That's how it happened?" Helen Santos asked Donna incredulously, "You and Josh kissed because we finally tied Vinick in the poles?"

"Yes" Donna nodded, smiling

"Didn't the morning breath bother you?" Asked Ainsley.

"Josh chugged a red bull before he answered the door." Donna answered.

"Eww" the room shouted

"He always did in those days."

"That was when he discovered that all he really needed to get him out of bed in the morning was Donna." Cameron said getting up to refill her wine.

"Bring the bottle." Helen called out to Cameron before pouring to Donna. "I know you wanted to go out for your bachelorette party. But I'm so glad you decided to let me throw you a party at the White House."

"Well this way you can come and we don't have to travel by motorcade." Donna laughed and held her glass out to Cameron for a re-fill.

"Keep telling the story" Cameron said as she walked around the room, refilling everyones glasses.

"Only if you sit down." Donna insisted

"Seriously Cameron, you're not at work and i don't see House anywhere. I think you can sit down." Everyone in the room looked at the doorway to see Lisa Cuddy walking in holding a new bottle of wine.

"Lisa!" Donna screamed, "oh I'm so glad you came. How did you know where we would be?"

"Well there was the message you left at my office. The message you left on my cell phone." Cuddy looked thoughtful, "But I think the real tip off was the chaffered limo waiting at the hotel for me with a hand written note from the first lady requesting my prescience at the White House ASAP."

"That may have been over-kill" Donna said

"No it was great." Cuddy assured her, "I've never felt so important in my life."

"Let me introduce you." Donna showed her around. "You remember Helen Santos. You met at the hospital when Josh..." Donna paused for a moment looked as though she might cry. Just as quickly the moment passed and she was smiling and glowing again. "That's Ainsley Hayes and you know Cameron. Small party I know but it's late. Only the die hards are still awake."

"Ainsley Hayes?" Cuddy asked smiling. "Sam's Ainsley?" Cuddy reached out her hand to shake Ainsley's hand but the blond just stood as her face flushed into the brightest red Cuddy had ever seen in real life.

"Sam's not my..." Ainsley paused, "I'm not his. What i mean to say... what I want to say is that..."

"Sam's being a tool." Cuddy answered. "What you want to say is that Sam is being a tool."

"Yes" Ainsley agreed.

"If it makes you feel any better, he only acts like such a tool when he's totally enamored." Cuddy took Ainsley by the hand and led her to the couch. "If someone hands me a corkscrew I'll open the wine and tell you how to handle Sam." Cuddy smoothly opened the wine and handed Ainsley a glass before gently placing her on the couch. "But first i want to hear Donna's version of the first kiss. I've only heard Josh's version."

"And than you'll tell me how to handle Sam?" Ainsley asked, wide eyed

"And than I'll tell you how to handle Sam." Cuddy agreed.

_Meanwhile on the front lawn of The White Housed_

"This idea was a terrible idea." Sam groaned as he looked at his muddy shoes.

"I wish Charlie was here." Josh said, "That man can handle himself in the woods.

"That man is from Washington DC and we aren't anywhere near the woods." Sam drank his beer a stared a the large white house looming before them, "He's going to be here tomorrow with Zoe. Maybe you can ask him to be your best man if I get trapped in the mud."

"Well he can handle himself outside of the White House." Josh said

"I wish Charlie was here." House moaned

"You don't even know him." Sam said

"Yeah but I'm willing to bet he wouldn't be whining like a little bitch." House pooped a vicodin, attempting to be slightly more discrete than usual.

"House is right, it's a good idea." Santos slapped House on the back. "We just have to commit to it."

"It worked on Donna, remember?" Josh said to Sam's

"It took you like five years after that to ask her out." Sam reminded him

"But she came to the party with me and danced all night long." Josh smiled. "And now I've talked her into marrying me."

"Ok so we just have to figure out which window it is." Sam looked back at the house.

"Am I the one who going to have to mention the obvious?" Wilson asked

"You usually are." House responded

"We are standing with the president of the United States." Wilson said

"We are?" Santos said, pretending to be shocked.

"What I meant was that you might have people... I mean this is the White House... your house" Wilson stammered a bit before getting his point across, "I imagine that you have people who could find out where they are. Or at least ask for directions."

"I have a better idea." House said

"Of course you do." answered Wilson, "You always do."

"Quiet honey I don't want to fight in front of people." House said to Wilson before turning to address the rest of the room. "We'll have to send a scout. Someone who can infiltrate there group.

"Why does everything always have to be an elaborate scheme?" Wilson asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Cameron and Cuddy had sent him to the poker game hoping that he would reign House in. He was failing miserably.

"Stop listening to what those women told you to do and help." House demanded "You're the one who watches Alias, what do we do now?"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Wilson took a deep breath, "He watches the OC."

"Unlike you, I'm not ashamed of my TV viewing choices."

"Ladies" CJ shouted from the porch she was standing on. She had refused to go onto the muddy front lawn to try and guess which room it was, when it was much easier to call the secret service and ask. "Are you going to do this or not?"

"Oh we are going to do this baby!" House shouted as he limped quickly towards CJ with the glint of an idea in his eye.

_Five Minutes Later in the lobby of the White House_

"I don't understand." CJ whined as the small group of men led her towards the residence.

"It's simple" House answered, "You find the women. Enter the room as one of their own and than signal us. That's when we commence with the plan."

"How am I supposed to signal you?" CJ asked

"Well on Alias they have those ear things to communicate." Wilson said, "But unless the secret service will let us use theres..." Wilson looked at one of the agents hopefully

"She can flash the lights." House interrupted, "She can flash the lights in the room. We will be outside waiting. Than we will know what room they are in."

"They will be able to tell that she's flashing the lights." Santos interrupted, "Won't that take some of the wind out of our sails?"

"She's just have to use her wiles to distracted them." Josh explained

"Wiles?" Sam asked

"Yeah you know" Josh answered, "Her feminine wiles."

"I'm not sure that her wiles will work on a group of women." Wilson answered

"I used to watch her brief the press when she was the press secretary." House said, "Her wiles seems to work well on the press, no matter the gender."

"That's a good point." Sam agreed thoughtfully. "CJ, get ready to use your wiles."

"All of the could be avoided if you could just use your words instead of acting like an infant." CJ grumbled.

"Yeah but since the chance of that happening is slim to none..." Wilson said

"Fine" CJ said heading towards the residence. "Watch for the signal"

"Outside boys." Santos said as he turned around and heading towards the door. The men followed behind him, bracing themselves for the coming game.

TBC: Up next CJ infiltrates the group. Will she be able to use her wiles to distract them? Or will she have to do the Jackle?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: House and the West Wing do not belong to me. I also don't own the Jackal. If only they did...

Party Crashers

CJ followed the sound of giggling to a small sitting room in the residence of the White House.

"And the entire bed just fell about" Helen Santos said before breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Hurricane Santos" gasped Donna.

"CJ!" Donna shouted. She jumped up and hugged CJ fiercely.

"I knew you would ditch those stupid boys and come play with us." Ainsley squealed.

"Yeah about that..." CJ muttered

"Sit and drink." Helen handed CJ a glass of wine.

"I think I will." CJ grabbed the glass of wine and sat down, "So you were talking about hurricane Santos?"

_Outside of the White House An Hour Later..._

"She's been in there a long time." Sam said as he gazed at the White House, still waiting in vain for CJ's signal.

"She's been converted." House declared

"She didn't have to be converted." Wilson interrupted, "She's a woman. That's where her loyalty lies."

"Strong words for someone who gossips with his girlfriend like a sorority sister." House sneered.

"We need to call her." Josh said, "We need to remind her to serve her duty."

"The president abandon the cause 40 minutes ago." Sam reminded him.

"He got called to the situation room." Josh corrected him, "He didn't abandon the cause."

"Why aren't you in the situation room?" Sam asked

"He didn't want me to abandon the cause." Josh answered, "He'll call if he needs me." As if on cue, Josh's phone rang. He answered it and was rushing off to the situation room in under a minute. Sam, Wilson and House stared at each other, suddenly awkward without Josh egging them on.

"That's it." Wilson declared, "I'm calling her." Wilson pulled out his phone and pressed his speed dial.

"You have CJ on speed dial?" Sam asked

"I'm calling Cameron. She can hand the phone to CJ."

"This is getting very complicated" House complained

"It was you're idea!" shouted Wilson and Sam simultaneously

"I have a better idea." House declared. He swiped Sam's Blackberry and scanned the speed dial. "Ah ha!"

"What are you doing?" Sam asked trying to grab the Blackberry. House held the Blackberry over his head and and swatted at Sam with his cane.

"Get back." House shouted "This will totally work" He began to type furiously and hitting send.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Sam asked. House smiled at Sam before handing the Blackberry to Wilson. Wilson looked at it and chuckled.

"It's cool." Wilson said, handing the Blackberry to Sam, "We saw this on Heroes."

_Meanwhile In the White House..._

"And they call me the the Jackal... The Jackal." CJ lip-sang to the Jackal by Ronnie Jordan. It ended with a round of applause. That was only interrupted by the sound of Ainsley's and Cameron's cell phones chirping loudly.

"James? Cameron answered, desperately trying to sound sober., "How is it going?"Make sure Ainsley answers checks her text messages." Wilson said cryptically

"What?" Cameron asked, "Why?"

"What does, clack, clack, clack mean." Ainsley asked

"Clack, clack , clack?" CJ asked.

"Sam sent it. Here's another one." Ainsley said, passing the Blackberry around the room.

"I'm texting him back." Donna said, grabbing the Blackberry. _What are you doing?_ She hit send and handed the Blackberry to Ainsley.

"_I'm throwing stones at the window. Look outside. _Ainsley broke into a huge smile and ran to the window. Sam was standing under it, looking up at her with a sheepish grim. It was her favorite expression.

""What are you doing?" She called out. Sam stood silently as he realized with horror that he hadn't actually thought about what he was going to say after he got her attention. He had her attention for weeks, that didn't mean he knew what to do with it.

"Sam?" Ainsley whispered.

"This is when you're supposed to ask her out." House said before sighing loudly.

"House" Lisa Cuddy's face appeared in the window. "What are you doing?"

"Wilson's here too." House said

"You're such a rat" Wilson said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"James, you're here!" Cameron stuck her head out the window. "I've missed you."

"What did you do to Sam" CJ demanded

"Nothing" said Wilson and House.

"Oh for Gods sake Sam, you're a speech writer." President Santos said after opening the door to the balcony. "I don't understand why you're all leaning out the window when there's a balcony right here."

"It turns out." Sam cleared his throat and spoke a little louder, "It turns out that I'm not as comfortable with the whole Romeo and Juliet balcony thing, as I thought I would be.

"Maybe because there's two guys on the balcony and the only girl out here is about to be my wife." Josh walked out holding Donna's hand. They were looking at each other in utter adoration. Everyone became silent for a moment as they took in the moment.

"What I wanted to say, Ainsley." Sam looked up at Ainsley, hopefully. "Is that I hope you will forgive me for being a complete idiot since the moment I met you and agree to let me take you to Josh and Donna's wedding. I figure that if all goes well you might fall in love with be by next spring so I can take you to Paris. I've always wanted to visit Paris in the springtime with the love of my life." Sam finished and held his breath.

"That would be very nice Sam. I would like that very much." The words came out in a rush, as if she too, had been holding her breath.

"Fantastic" President Santos said. Now get up here for a nightcap boys. One more drink on me and than I'm kicking everyone out. Big day tomorrow

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own House or the West Wing but sharing is caring.

A/N: Thanks to all who review. You keep me going.

The Boys Prepare

After the party, Josh walked Donna home, put her to bed, kissed her goodnight. A secret service car drove him to the Hotel he had rented for the night. Having a secret service agent follow him everywhere he went was the one thing he never got used to. When he arrived, he was surprised to find House and Wilson and House standing in front of the hotel, waiting for him.

"The hotel's overbooked." House said grouchily.

"Don't you two have girlfriend's?" Josh yawned and motioned for the two men to follow him. They walked pass the reception desk and walked straight to the elevator. One perk of being the president's chief of staff was that the secret service checked him in to the hotel that morning.

"They kicked us out to have girl time." House said. "I imagine it has something to do with the facials and talking about boys."

"What really happened?" Josh asked Wilson. They had arrived at the door and Josh was desperately trying get the key card to work.

"He told Cameron that she looked fat in her bridesmaid dress." Wilson answered

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Josh practically yelled at House.

"Come on." House said, "It was clearly a joke. The woman weighs like five pounds." He grabbed the Key from Josh and opened the door on the first try. They walked in the room, and set there bags on the floor. House limped over to a bed, lay down and turned the TV on. "Wilson" House shouted before dry swallowing a Vicodin. "Bring me a drink and tell Josh why you got kicked out of the room." Wilson sighed deeply before walking over wet bar and fixing them all weak scotch and soda.

"Oh, Jimmy, Jimmy Jimmy" Josh said, taking his drink and settling in on the second bed. "What did you do?"

"I told Cameron to relax because it was just a joke." Wilson took a deep swallow of his drink.

"Cuddy took Cameron's side." House said bitterly. "Apparently they need to have girl time. I lost track of her cycle but I'm pretty sure she's PMSing."

"You keep track of your employees PMS?" Josh asked.

"Only way to know when to avoid them." House answered. He turned the TV up after he settled of VH1's best week ever. Wilson grabbed his bag and when into the bathroom to change. Wilson smiled to himself and wondered when House was going to figure out the real reason Cameron was so hormonal.

WWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWW

The next morning Josh woke up to a loud pounding on the door that felt like a sledge hammer banging his skull. "What the hell?" Josh said trying to figure out where he was.

"Make it stop" House moaned. Without opening his eyes he reached for his bottle of Vicodine and swallowed it dry. Wilson strolled out of the bathroom shaved and fully dressed. He opened the door and to find Tobey and Charlie and bags of Bagels and a large box of coffee. Danny followed, holding a large stack of cups and napkins.

"Hey" Danny called smiling. "CJ said you guys might need a wake-up call."

"Sam's on his way" Tobey said, "He sounds like he swallowed sand. What the hell did you do last night?"

"Long story with a happy ending" Josh sighed

"Would you like to explain to me why you just gave me a greeting card answer followed by a girlish sigh?" Tobey crossed his arms and stared at Josh with his eyebrows raised.

"Well said" House said, handing Tobey the cup of coffee he had been pouring for himself.

"Don't tell Donna or Zoe that I let you have this." Charlie picked up a plain paper bag and handed it to Josh. Josh grinned at Charlie and grabbed the bag.

"You didn't" He said opening the bag and pulling out two large cans of red bull. He opened a can and chugged the entire can in under a minute. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Please don't tell Donna" Josh looked around the room frantically, "Seriously, she would kill me. I'm really not allowed to drink it."

"You're Dr. House?" Tobey asked, looking at the disheveled man who somehow managed to grab a bagel, cream cheese and a cup of coffee while balancing on one leg.

"You're Tobey Ziegler." House said as he settle into a chair and took a long drink of coffee. "You brought coffee and called Josh a little girl. Knocked the hangover right out of me. I might have to ask you to join the super special secret friendship club. The guy with the freshly blown out hair is Wilson, you already know Josh and Sam is on his way."

"Is the super special secret friendship club thing because of the thing you made Sam do." Charlie asked

"This is Charlie." Tobey said with mock seriousness, "We don't have a club."

"I would like to point out that the thing they made me do worked." Sam stood in the doorway, "Some might say it was romantic."

"OK" Josh stood up and grabbed him bag. "I'm going to shower and change. Donna has my suit waiting at the White House. I want to get there. We only have..."

"You have six hours." Tobey said as Josh rushed passed him.

"Alright." Sam said as the door slammed shut, "Who gave Josh a red bull?"

Meanwhile...

Donna woke up in her own bed a stretched happily. _I'm getting married today_. She couldn't help the large grin that immediately grew from that thought. She looked at the clock and realized that she only had an hour before CJ and Cameron came to pick her up. She practically skipped to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

An hour later Donna was dressed and happily drinking a cup of coffee while checking to make sure she she had everything that she needed to take with her. Her hair was still damp from her shower and she could smell her shampoo and thought about how Josh loved the scent. She was lost in thought when the doorbell rang.

Donna opened the door to find CJ and Cameron standing in the hallway.

"You're married today!" They shouted with glee.

"I know" Donna squealed loudly, "Let me just grab my stuff. Where's Margret?"

"She's at the White House, getting the kids ready." CJ answered. Margret's son and her daughter were going to be the ring barer and the flower girl.

"Come on you're chariot awaits." Cameron and CJ took Donna's bags and led her outside to the car.

"You want to drive?" Donna asked, surprised. We're two blocks away from the White House and it's a beautiful day.

"You wouldn't believe how many people are already waiting on Pennsylvania Avenue." CJ said.

"People have chairs set up on the sidewalk from the Synagogue to the White House." Cameron said excitedly.

"Got to love when people magazine gets press credentials at the White House." CJ grumbled, "We'd never get through the crowd on foot. Apparently you and Josh are having Washington DC's wedding of the year"

"Then lets drive. The hair and make-up people will be there in a half an hour." Donna said.

When they arrived, Donna realized that Cameron had not been exaggerating about the crowds. It had already taken them twice as long to get there as it usually did and the crowds were thick with both tourists and locals who wanted to see the happy couple.

_I'm getting married today_ Donna thought to herself, smiling as they drove through the front gate. _I can't wait..._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: House and West Wing don't belong to me.

A/N: Thank you to for information about reformed Jewish weddings.

A/N part two: No reviews for the last chapter. Sad.

**The Wedding**

"I had to buy a strange contraption to go under my dress." Lou Thornton said as she ate a bagel and took a long drink of coffee. "Ah that's good coffee."

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this." Helen Santos said with her hair and make-up already done.

"I'm a sucker for food." Lou said. "So if it means I have to have someone do my hair and make-up, so be it. Besides I'd rather not look like crap on Donna's big day. "

"Thanks Lou." Donna said dryly.

"How did you find a Rabbi willing to perform you're ceremony in a synagogue?" Lou asked before finishing her bagel.

"Josh's mother." said Donna and Helen Santos, simultaneously. "It was so important to her." Donna said, "She wants to watch her only living child get married in a temple.

"Caving to the guilt already" Lou said, "Welcome"

"Josh left it up to me." Donna replied, "and when I thought about it, the decision was easy. We might have another ceremony at my church in Wisconsin at Christmas. If we feel like going through this again."

"Having a wedding without all the Washington politics might be nice." Cameron said before turning red and stammering, "not that this isn't amazing. It's going to be like a fairytale."

"It's ok." Donna said, smiling wryly. "It would be nice to have a smaller wedding with just friends and family. I know that that's what Josh really wanted. But we can't ignore where we work and what people are expecting..."

"And the president wanted a White House wedding." Helen Santos interrupted.

"And so did I." Donna admitted, smiling dreamily. "And Cameron, for that comment, you will have to wear another bridesmaid dress come Christmas."

"I doubt it would fit by then." Cameron said, forgetting herself.

"Oh my god I knew it." Donna jumped up and squealed before hugging Cameron. "And you tried to tell me that you're wine glass of juice was apple flavored wine."

"You can't tell Josh yet." Cameron said, "Josh will tell House. He can't hear it from someone else. House would get upset, than Wilson would get upset. I mean I know that ther're "hetro-life mates" or what ever..."

"I'm missing something." Lou said from her chair at the make-up counter.

"Alison is pregnant." Donna said happily. A chorus of congratulations rang out. "I'm stealing your thunder." Cameron said, unhappily. "I'm sorry."

"There is another 20 hours of it being about me." Donna said, "Tell me everything while I get my hair done."

WWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWW

House stood in the corner of the synagogue wondering how Josh had managed to talk him into being a groomsmen. The suit was uncomfortable. The tie was cutting off his oxygen and he hated the idea of limping down the aisle in front of everyone. But Josh had asked, followed by Donna and Cuddy and the former president. He had insisted.

House watched as Wilson tied Josh's bow tie and fixed his yarmulke. Charlie, Danny and Sam seemed to be discussing possible conversation point for his date with Ainsley.

"Alright guys" Josh said excitedly. "The Rabbi just motioned for me to go to the front. Go find the girls and I'll see you on the other side." Josh practically bounced out of the room. Sam turned to Charlie,

"How many Red Bulls did you give him?"

"Two and he only drank one." Charlie answered, "I think this mania is all natural."

"Where are the girls?" Danny asked

"In the back. And you need a Yarmulke" Wilson ignored Houses grumbling and placed one on his head, holding it in place with a bobby pin. "Lets go find him."

"How did you manage to become part of the wedding party?" House asked

"Josh asked." answered Wilson, "Donna said they needed another guy after Tobey told told Josh that he didn't think it would be a good idea if he was in the wedding. We're friends."

"You're girlfriend is friends with his soon to be wife." House said snidely, "That doesn't count.

"Are you mad about having to share you're new friend?" Wilson shot back

"Where is Tobey?" House asked, trying to change the subject when he realized, that he actually was a little resentful about have to share his new friend.

"He found a seat in the back of the synagogues." Charlie said. "He said that he didn't want this day to be about him."

"You because of the whole space shuttle thing." Sam whispered

"Alright" Said a short woman with dark hair who seemed unaccustomed to wearing a dress. "Which one of you is House?"

"That would be me." House answered as he took in the small angry women in front of him.

"Great." Lou said sarcastically. "I'm in heels for the first time since prom and you've got a cane. I'll be a miracle if we get down the aisle in one piece."

"Agreed." Said House, "But in my defense, It wasn't my idea to be in the wedding."

"I'm Lou." she said, holding out her hand,

"House" He said, shaking her hand, "I've got a Vicodin if you think that will help take the edge off."

"Find me after the ceremony." Lou answered

"Get in line everyone" CJ said, "It's almost time."

"Don't we need the..." House started saying before Donna walked in the room. House actually gasped as he watched the bride walk in the room, "Wow."

"It's Ok?" Donna asked anxiously. The dress was a simple, long and white with spaghetti straps. Over this she wore a custom made matching jacket that covered her arms and shoulders for the ceremony. It was cut to fit her perfectly. The seamstress made it look like a part of the dress. Her hair was swept up and covered with a delicate veil to show off her finely etched features

"Perfect" Said CJ

"You look so beautiful." Donna's mother walked over to her daughter and embraced her. They both started to cry.

"Your make-up!" said CJ, tearing up as well, "Your make-up will run." she said, handing Donna tissue.

"Yes m'am" Donna answered, smiling and touching up her face.

"Is every one ready?" Abby asked. She turned to Donna and held out a small lace handkerchief "Jed, you will walk Josh and Donna's mothers down the aisle."

"A beautiful women on each arm. I feel like I'm Sinatra." Jed Bartlet joked making the two women blush deeply.

"Willow and little Mark will go first..."

"I not little" Margret's son interrupted, "I big"

"I know and I'm sorry. You are right. You are very big. In fact I give you a year before you are taller than me" said Abby. The children giggled, "Willow and Mark will go first with the flower petals and the rings. CJ and Sam will go next followed by Wilson and Cameron, than Margret and Danny, Charlie and Zoe. Dr. House and Lou will go last." The music will change and than Donna and her father will walk down the aisle. Any Question."

"I thought Ainsley was a bridesmaid?" House asked

"She begged me not to make her. She's been a bridesmaid 7 times." Donna answered as she emerged from the prep area.

"I also begged you not to make me be a bridesmaid" CJ said

"You're not a bridesmaid. You're the matron of honor." Donna said, " Besides we don't work together anymore so you couldn't take it out on me for months before the wedding the way Ainsley threatened to."

"How did you not think of that?" House asked Lou, amazed

"You actually saved his life. He owes you his life and you didn't get out of it." Lou laughed.

"House, Lou?" Donna said, "I realized you've just met you're double but can we get on with this."

"She really is the female House." Wilson said amazed

"The male Lou." Sam said, "fantastic."

"Josh is going to love this." Danny said.

"So lets get started so you can all bond over it." CJ interrupted. She could hear the Cantor begin. Abby quickly assembled everyone. The doors opened and Jed Bartlet led the mothers down the aisle.

WWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWWHWW

Josh waited nervously under the Huppa He hoped he wouldn't stutter, say the wrong thing or pass out from the nervousness of all of the attention being focused on him. Mostly he just hoped and prayed that he would not wake up to find this all a dream.

The former first lady stood by the back of the synagogue and signaled to the bridal party to begin. Willow and Mark walked down the aisle together. Josh grinned at them, thinking about the children he and Donna could have.

Jed Bartlet walked Josh and Donna's mothers to their seats before sitting down next to the current President and first lady. He smiled proudly at Josh before turning around to watch the procession.

Josh had never seen his mother so happy. She loved Donna and Donna's parents. The only thing that could make her happier was if they had a baby. Which was a fact that she reminded him of everyday. Sam followed with CJ. Josh wondered if he noticed that Cuddy and Ainsley were sitting together. They had been talking non-stop before the ceremony started. They seemed to be as thick as thieves.

Josh stared at the door at the other end of the aisle, waiting breathlessly for his bride. When she finally appeared, a vision in white, Josh let out the breath he felt he had been holding for all of his life. His smile grew the closer she got. He saw his happiness reflected in hers. Her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. Donna gave Josh her hand and the ceremony began.

There was a prayer and they drank from a glass of wine. The Rabbi mentioned the trials of a marriages and the joys of love. As the vows began and Donna smiled at him, Josh felt the entire room disappear.

"O God, supremely blessed, supreme in might and glory, guide and bless this groom and bride. Standing here in the presence of God, the Guardian of the home, ready to enter into the bond of wedlock, answer in the fear of God, and in the hearing of those assembled." The Rabbi turned to Josh, "Do you, Joshua Lyman, of your own free will and consent take Donnatella Moss to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish her throughout life?"

"I do" Josh answered clearly, looking directly into Donna's eyes.

"Do you, Donnatella Moss, of your own free will and consent take Joshua Lyman to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor and cherish him throughout life?"

"I do." Donna answered, her eyes never leaving Josh's. His eyes were shining and her tears where already falling from her eyes. The rabbi began to recite the seven marriage blessings.

"Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, Creator of the fruit of the vine.

Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, who created all things for Your glory.

Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, Creator of man.

Blessed are You, O Lord our God King of the universe, who created man and woman in Your image, fashioning woman in the likeness of man, preparing for man a mate, that together they might perpetuate life.

Blessed are You, O Lord Creator of man May Zion rejoice as her children in joy are restored to her.

Blessed are You, O Lord, who causes Zion to rejoice at her children's return. Grant great joy to these beloved companions, as You did to the first man and woman in the Garden of Eden.

Blessed are You, O Lord, who grants joy to bride and groom.

Blessed are You, O Lord our God, King of the universe, who created joy and gladness, bride and groom, mirth, song, delight and rejoicing, love and harmony, peace and companionship.

O Lord our God may there be heard in the dries of Judah and in the streets of Jerusalem voices of joy and gladness, voices of bride and groom, the jubilant voices of those joined in marriage under the bridal canopy, the voices of young people feasting and singing,

Blessed are You, O Lord, who causes the groom to rejoice with his bride." The Rabbi finished and placed a wrapped up piece off glass at his feet. Josh smashed the glass with his foot while holding Donna's hand.

"Mosiltov." The Rabbi was grinning at the new couple. There kiss was chaste but lingering. The temple erupted in applause. The bridal party ushered them out to the waiting limo and much applause.

As soon as Josh closed the limo door, Donna kissed him, full on the mouth. For so long, there love had been a secret, even to themselves. It seemed fitting that their first true kiss as man and wife should be behind closed doors.

"I'm going to have to remind you about the very best part of a Jewish wedding." Josh said breaking the kiss.

"What's that?" Donna asked before kissing him again.

"Traditionally," Josh began, "right after the ceremony, the bride and groom have to spend time alone together in order to consummate the marriage."

"Really" Donna said as she gently kissed his neck. "I thought that you're mother said it was so the bride and groom could spend some time alone together, relaxing before being introduced at the reception

"I'm just saying it's traditional, and I would find it relaxing..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer" These characters are not mine. I'm making no money off of this. Please don't sue me. And all that.

A/N: Sorry this took so very long. It's almost finished.

House found Cuddy after the ceremony, pinned her against a wall outside of the temple and kissed her. She responded eagerly for a few moments until she remembered where they were.

"House." She pushed him away, "There are people everywhere."

"Not only that" House said, "These people run the country and arguably, the world."

"Thank you for reminding me." Cuddy said, wrapping her arms around him. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I don't suppose we could get out of the reception." He smiled wickedly.

"You're in the wedding party." Cuddy said, "People would know when if we left. Besides the toasts alone are worth going."

"And to see Sam screw up with Ainsley."

"Be nice. She's fantastic and perfect for him."

"She's a republican." Said Tobey, as he walked up to Cuddy and House.

"I can hear you." Sam walked up to the group, holding Ainsley's purse.

"But I guess that it's fine she's a republican." Tobey said, "But I'm not sure about the purse.

"I think the rhinestones are pretty." House said.

"Where are the girls?" Asked Wilson. He was holding Cameron's purse and her shawl

"You've got a whole um look going on here" said Tobey, motioning to Wilson.

"The ladies are fixing there make-up and will be out in a few minutes to take the Limos back to the White House." Charlie said as he walked over. "And there is nothing wrong with holding you're woman's accessories for her."

"Zoe has you whipped." Danny had his daughter on his shoulders and she was looking around, playing with her mothers bouquet.

"'You're one to talk." said CJ, "All that Willow has to do is say "Daddy,i love you the most" and you hop to it."

"Let's get to the reception" Cameron said excitedly, "I'm starving."

"You'll have to make it through the toasts before we get any food." Ainsley walked up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for holding my purse."

"Are you ready to feel like Paris Hilton?" Asked Margaret, holding her sons hand

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Just wait for it." said Zoe a she walked towards to opening doors and motion towards the at least 100 photographers waiting in front of the temple. "Just smile and get to the limo as soon as possible." She grabbed Charlie's hand and they walked into the rope line, waving at the waiting well wishers. They moved through the crowd with a practiced ease.

"There's a car out back if you want." Tobey said to House, "I'm trying to avoid photographers and it looks like those stairs could be difficult to navigate."

"That would be great." said Cuddy, eying Wilson and Cameron walking out with Sam and Ainsley. There were immediately met with shouting and flash bulbs the way Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie were were met on the red Carpet.

House and Cuddy followed Tobey through the temple to the back. They were met by a red head leaning against a modestly sized limo. The back window was open and House could here at least two children arguing in the back.

"Mom!" Molly cried from inside the car, "Huck won't let me play."

"Huck, It's a two playing game" Andy yelled, "Let you're have a controller.

"It's about time." Andy said. "Your children are getting restless."

"This is my wife, Andy" Tobey kissed her on the cheek. Andy, this is Lisa Cuddy and Greg House.

"In a addition to a play station 3, there's a wet bar in the limo" Andy said in stead of a greeting, "Let's finish the introductions after I make everyone a drink. Andy climbed into the limo, followed by Tobey.

"Why can't we have more couple friends like them" House whined, "They're much more fun than Wilson and Cameron."

"Well try not to offend them to badly and we might be able to." Cuddy slid into the limo. House got in next and shut the door. As soon as he put down his cane, Andy handed him a drink,

"Now tell us all about how you got the girl from Sam." Tobey said gleefully.

"This is all I'm saying" House said to Cuddy before chugging half his drink. The limo pulled into traffic and House launched into his favorite new story about slaying the perfect hair and winning the girl.

_White House Ballroom An hour later..._

"I hate to bring it up..." Said Carlie as he looked around the ballroom.

"But where are Josh and Donna?" The president finished Charlie's sentence

"Josh's mother said something about it being traditional for the bride and groom to spend time alone together after the ceremony." Margaret said as she grabbed a few appetizers off of a passing tray.

"I thought it was going to be like twenty minutes." Matt Santos looked around the room, scanning for Josh.

"You left a newly married bride and groom together alone after the ceremony." Helen Santos came up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you really surprised they won't come out?"

"They never even made it out of the limo." House walked up to the group with Cuddy. House looked elated and Cuddy had a slightly guilty smile. They both looked disheveled.

"Excuse Us. " Wilson said before grabbing House and dragging into the corner., "Where have you been?" Wilson whispered. He grabbed House and pulled him into a corner.

"Jimmy, I didn't know you were the jealous type." House teased

"You left me alone for an hour." Wilson said, "Cameron and Zoe Bartlet are off bonding and Jed Bartlet has been talking to Charlie and I national parks for an hour.

"We got sidetracked" House said

"Your ride showed up almost an hour ago."

"You didn't let me finish." House defended himself, "We got sidetracked because of the the doing it."

"So I assumed. I need to tell you something," Wilson handed House his drink, "You might want that."

"Oh god, you're getting married again." House whined. "Why can't you ever just date anyone.?"

"Where're not getting married."

"Why do you have to scare me like that?" House demanded

"Cameron's pregnant." Wilson said quickly. House looked at him with his mouth hanging open, "House? Are you OK"

"Hmm?"

"House?

"Shh" House reached into his pocket and pull out a Vicodin. He popped the pill, chasing it with the drink Wilson gave him. "Well at least you're not getting married again." House padded Wilson on the shoulder and limped away. Wilson hung his shoulders and walked over to the bar, ordering another drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: not my characters or shows.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. This is the last chapter of this story. I may pick up the characters up again later but for now...

The Reception

"Wilson, why did House just come up to me and tell me that I will never be as emotionally connected to you as he is" Cameron looked at Wilson with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"I may have told him that you are pregnant." Wilson admitted.

"You may have?" Cameron said, "You may have? I don't even know what that means. Besides I thought that we were going to wait till we got home."

"That was before you told all of your gal pals during your little get together."

"Donna guessed." Cameron defended herself

"And you didn't hint at all?"Wilson asked, to his dismay Cameron started crying hysterically. This was happening often these day. He had learned the previous week that suggesting her moods were linked to pregnancy hormones was a terrible idea. She had thrown a glass at him. It was only do to her bad aim that Wilson wasn't seriously maimed.

"I'm sorry James." She hugged him fiercely, "I love you."

"I'm sorry too." He smiled at her, "And I love you and you" his whispered with is hand on her belly.

**Meanwhile In the Rosa Garden**

"Cameron's pregnant" House stood in the rose garden and looked around him grimly.

"I know." Cuddy said, "Don't worry, Wilson will still love you just as much." She mocked him lightly.

"We are going to have to spend our foreseeable future listening to our best friends babbling on incessantly about their baby." House leaned on his cane.

"I know." Cuddy nodded

"So I've been thinking that there is really only one way to deal with this."

"Really? It doesn't involve moving does it. I like our new friends but I really don't want to have to move to DC." Cuddy kissed his neck and he smiled.

"I think we should have a baby." House said it casually. "If only to show Wilson and Cameron how much better our baby is than theirs."

"You want to have a baby in order to compete with your best friend." Cuddy attempted to sound casual.

"A little." House admitted, "But mostly I just want to have a baby with you." House enveloped her in an embrace.

**And let us not forget...**

"I need you to know that I don't do this." Ainsley said seriously. They lay together, naked on the couch in Sam's office.

"You are doing it. Well did it." Sam was kissing her neck with quiet focus.

"I meant that I don't ussually do this." Ainsley corrected, "Certainly not so close to the oval office." She sat up straight and covered herself with Sam's jacket. "Oh my god are the doors even locked?" She looked around for her dress frantically.

"The door is locked." He kissed her again and she found herself lost in the sensation of his lips on her and how he knew exactly where to touch her.

"Sam?

"Ainsley?"

"Your coat is Vibrating." Ainsley handed him his coat

"Maybe it's just happy to see you."

"Actually I think it's your Blackberry." She grabbed her dress off the floor and put on her shoes. "I had pink panties. Do you see them?"

"According to CJ, the president is about to lay the smack down on Josh and Donna in order to get them out of the limo." Sam read his text message aloud.

"Put on your pants Sam."

"You really need to learn how to relax."

"Forgive me for not being used to being naked in the West Wing."

"You're right." Sam said putting on his pants. "I'm supposed to introduce the president." He zipped up her dress and she helped him with his tie. He smiled at the domesticity of it all.

"And apparently the president is going to lay the smack down and who doesn't want to see that?"

"Agreed." He kissed her deeply again and offered her his arm. "There is no one I'd rather be with right now." She smiled radiantly and they walked out to face the world together.

**In the limo behind the White House...**

**"**At some point point we are going to have to go in there." Donna smiled at Josh and he kissed her. They were both still partially undressed and neither looked like they planned on getting up soon.

"How bout in ten minutes." He was reaching up her dress when he heard a loud knock on the tinted window. Josh and Donna froze, "Yes?" Josh asked timidly.

"Sir, The president is on his way." Josh recognized the voice of a secret service agent from the presidents detail.

"Thanks for the heads up." Josh zipped Donna's dress and began buttoning his shirt. "How long to we have."

"About thirty seconds." President Santos' filled the limo, "Cocktail hour has been going on for almost two hours. Half of congress is trashed in the rose garden. And Jed Bartlet has been entertaining the room with stories about national parks."

"Sorry Sir." Josh popped out of the limo with surprising speed. "We were just..." He helped Donna out of the limo. She still looked absolutely stunning and her dress had remained remarkably wrinkle free. She had decided to keep the Jacket and veil off and she looked elegant radiant in the spaghetti strapped dress.

"Just what, Josh?" Matt Santos teased

"The same thing happened at our wedding." Helen Santos smiled, "But you're going to have to come in eventually.

"I know. " Donna answered, Donna sighed and turned to Josh, "Do you have my..?"

"Yes dear" Josh joked before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out Donna's compact and lipstick.

**The Main Ballroom**

"Ladies and Gentlemen. The President of the united states." Sam Seaborne introduced the President to a round of thunderous applause.

"I introduce to you, for the first time anywhere" President Santos announced, "Mr and Misses Joshua and Donnatella Lyman." The applause for the couple as even louder than the round for the president has been. Josh held his wife's hand and kissed it. They walked down the stairs together into the newly opened ballroom. The orchestra started playing. Josh led Donna onto the dance floor. She had painstakingly spent the last two months teaching him how to do a simple waltz and the lessons were apparently worth it. While there 400+ guests found their tables and place cards; Josh led Donna in a smooth waltz. When the song changed, he pulled her in closer. Later there would be speeches and toasts. They would stay up late with their guests before heading back to their Hotel in a rain of rice. A picture of Josh kissing Donna in the rose garden would appear in at least twenty magazines within one week. But for now Josh and Donna danced together, blissfully in their own world. Anyone watching knew that they would be dancing together for the rest of their lives.

The End


End file.
